Not Enough
by LilyBug-101
Summary: Clary who is attacked by a rabid Werewolf leaves to protect her friends and one true Love, but when he finds her a few years later the Pack leader of a group called the Lii's what happens/ if you want me to keep writing jusy do 15 Reveiws
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered if what I did was for my good or his. I haven't been able to say his name since I left. I can barely think it now. But I can still picture his eyes, the eyes that would melt me with one glance, make me feel like I was flying. And the way he would look at me like I was the only thing in the world. That all changed that night, it seems like so long ago. It was like any other night. We were on our way to pandemonium, it was like I was seeing it in someone else's eyes, we were just getting into the cab I was only one left to get in. Before I knew it I heard Isabelle scream and then everything went black. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. The first thing I saw were those golden eyes.

"You're awake". Jace said sitting on the side of the cot.

"Were am I". I asked, I felt a little sick, but nothing that bad.

He looked worried, I tried to remember what had happened the night before, but all I could remember was hot white pain on my back, and then nothing. Extinctedly I reached for my back, I felt a little pinch as the bandages pulled my skin.

"What happened". I asked with a hint of fear.

"You were attacked". He responded, not looking at me.

Right then I knew something was wrong. I felt it in my gut.

"Was anyone else hurt". I asked.

"No, no one else is hurt were all fine, but I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about you." Jace said looking with a look of pain in his face.

"What, why, I'm fine, I'm not that hurt". Jace didn't seem to hear me. He was looking off into space, like he was seeing something that wasn't there, kind of like what I do when I'm recalling an event that had happened. He got this horrible look on his face, like a piece of his heart had been ripped right out of his chest. That's when I knew he was remembering last night. I called his name several times before he focused on me again. He looked like he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. That's when Alec came in. When he saw me he froze. Like he was scared of something, like he was scared of me.

"Jace what's wrong, what's going on. Tell me". I pleaded, Jace wouldn't look at me and when he did I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Just tell her already, Izzy will probably tell her any way". Alec blurted out.

Jace looked like he was going to murder Alec.

"Jace just tell me"

Jace looked at me and then he told me. I felt my heart skip a beat and then I felt like couldn't breathe.

Somehow I managed to whisper."I was bitten by a werewolf".

Jace had his arms around me then holding me so tight that I couldn't breathe. I asked him to let go, I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I had to be alone, I got up still in the skimpy dress I had been wearing when I was attacked and ran to the door my back screaming in pain but I kept going shoving pass Alec I swung the door open and ran for the spiral steps that led to the greenhouse, Izzy saw me tried to talk but I just ran passed her once I saw the stairs I slowed a little bit, then I heard Jace, Izzy, And Alec's voice coming down the hall after me, I picked up my pace and was on the last step when they rounded the corner. I listened as they asked each other were I had went; good they didn't think I would come here. Truthfully I had been going there every night I wasn't with Jace. It was beautiful I felt like I could think; think about all that was going on in my life. I heard Isabelle say something to Jace like we'll find her she just needs some time to process it; it's a lot to take in. And then they were gone. I remember thinking about what to do. When I'd chosen, I went my room grabbed some paper and wrote the letter that changed my life. By the time Jace woke up I was gone. I knew he wouldn't be able to see the reason why I left, but I left because I didn't want to hurt him.

My phone wouldn't stop ringing I had voicemail after voicemail. Most from Jace saying that he didn't care, that if I was a werewolf he would still love me. Alec calling to say sorry it was obvious Jace had him read off of a piece of paper. By then I was already on a plane to California. I found another werewolf who used to be a shadowhunter and we became friends and that's when we decided to start a new life for ourselves. The first thing we did was our hair, me a blonde her Brunette. Then our eyes, the green was hard to cover so I went with brown contacts. My name now Melissa, I couldn't lose my entire past so I went with something close. Hers now Lily.

We found an apartment for me, and one for her. We found a pack called the Lii's. Well it's been about a year since I left. My name in the pack is Eyes, my eyes may be brown when human but my eyes are the brightest green as a wolf. Well I may be small but I'm the pack leader now. When the last leader died of a demon attack she appointed me. I work at a Small store dealing with Shadowhunting gear and Weapons. I like my job, I get to see shadowhunters all the time, and kill demons it was like still be a shodaowhunter but have better senses and be stronger and faster.

So you're up to the present, right now me and Lily are training again. She's good but not better than me, right now I could probably beat her. Well I don't love my life as a werewolf but it isn't that bad. Right then I got a round house kick to the face.

"LILY!" I screamed

"What, I thought we were training". That's when she saw my face, and she knew I was thinking about him.

"Sorry, I just got distracted" I said.

"You were thinking about him weren't you" she gave that look of sympathy. I hated sympathy, including for no reason.

"Its fine, I've thinking about him a lot lately I can't seem to stop"

That's when a group of mundane and one shadowhunter walked into the combat room talking to the shadow hunter about her date that night with just the most incredible guy ever with his blonde hair and gold eyes, I froze, Lily didn't seem to notice. They went on about how he was the best kisser ever. At that I went to the showers to cool down. They seemed to fallow me. Finally I'd had enough and was on my way out when the shadowhunter ran in to me.

"OH, sorry I wasn't watching were I was walking" she exclaimed, obviously texting someone on the phone. She looked up at her friends and asked a question that made me go stiff as a board.

"Hey do you know a girl named" looking down at her phone and up again."Clary Morgenstern"


	2. Chapter 2

One girl with white hair looked at her"Who wants to know"

"Who else then Blondie "she exclaimed.

One of the girls looked at me, and I could tell I had that pinched face that I made whenever anyone talked about him like he was just the greatest, actually whenever anyone mentioned him. I tried to hold it together, but they just kept on talking about her night with Blondie as they put it. I wasn't sure it was him, but when she said where he lived I had to go and investigate. On my way I sniffed a demon and something else familiar I went on all fours smelling my way down a ally. What I found at the end was a total surprise I saw a demon I hadn't seen before, and a shadowhunter fighting it, the demon was obviously powerful more powerful then the shadowhunter, I was going to keep moving till I saw the demon lunge and take a slice at the shadowhunter, I knew this fight wasn't cause the shadowhunter wanted to rid the world of demons it was to take his anger out. But he wasn't in the fight obviously he seemed to be in another world, so I guess I have to save him. I jumped in and had the demon in my mouth. When I let it go it was dead and like usual it disappeared. I was about to move when I got a whiff of the shadow hunter, it made me stop dead in my tracks, I slowly turned my ears back and a low growl building up in my throat standing in front of me was the same person I had left to keep safe so I thought. He was looking at me like he was going to faint. I could smell fear on him, I wasn't big, but my pack told me when I fought it was a scary fight. I thought I'd help by going human. He seemed to relax just a little.

He looked different so I wasn't sure it was him

"Who are you" I asked

"Ja- Max Fray" He responded.

He was using my fake last name, the nerve.

"So you're Blondie Huh, you're not that cute" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"I doubt that, I'm probably more than you expected" He said with that arrogant tone.

"There's the old Jace" I thought I had said it only in my mind but it came out my mouth.

He froze dead in his tracks."What did you say" he asked.

I muscled up all my strength and said."There's the old Jace"

"how do you know my name" he Scoffed back.

"I know all about you" I scoffed right back.

He looked taken aback. I didnt remember running at him and hugging him so hard he cried out. Then I focused on the fact he was really thought I was crazy.

"How could you not know who I am, I only was the person you told all your secrets to, who you manipulated into wearing that horrible slinky dress" He froze.

"Who are you" he said, pulling a Seraph blade out and pointing at me.

"You have some nerve pointing that at you Ex girlfriend" that's when It hit him, he looked at me and then hugged me with the force he had that night, the night I left. He looked at me and kissed me like he never had before. I pulled away looking at him, he looked at me.

"Well you haven't changed much" I said

"Can't say the same for you" he said looking me up and down, I flushed.

"I really need to get back to my Pack" I said, he looked down in disappointment."I'll be Back, I promise, you could come if you don't believe me, but I don't Permit it, were's don't exactly like Shadowhunters" I say.

"No I trust you"He said.

And I was off. It only takes me about 5 minutes on all fours to get there. When it was done. I headed back towards the alley I left him in. That's when I smelt them, a Vampire, shadowhunters, and a werewolf. One of my pack, they were talking about Jace. That when I saw their face, I couldn't move they were on me. I saw the familiar gold whip right before it caught my front leg. I growled in pain, and then I heard Jaces voice.

"You guy's stop, now" He said

I just whimpered I was on the floor now; Alec had a dagger to my throat.

"Get off of her Alec"Jace pleaded.

They were stunned when Alec loosened his grip a little bit I was up and limping past Jace and on my way to the street. Jace ordered me to stop, I did. They all had shocked faces looking at one another. I just looked like I was in pain.

"That is no way to treat my girlfriend, and your best friend" He announced. I laid down with my head between my paws.

"You're going out with a werewolf" Alec looked shocked.

"Is that a problem" Jace spat at them. I whined in pain, why won't it heal. That's when I knew it, Izzy's whip was pure silver. I whined very loudly now, my foot killing me, I rolled on my back trying to get their attention, Izzy looked down at her whip and realized what was wrong.

"Jace, my whip is pure silver" Izzy announced.

Jace flipped around and rushed toward me, I went human.

"How could you, Izzy" My hand throbbing.

"How do you know my name" She glared at me.

"I did that good a job at hiding my identity" I asked.

"It's Clary" Jace announced.

I was swallowed into a giant hug, as I shrieked with the pain in my hand.

"Sorry, let me draw an Iratze" Izzy pleaded.

"NO, I can't have shadowhunter runes since I'm a downworlder" I said, in a little too hard tone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know" She said looking down.

"It's ok you didn't know" I said as Jace drew a rune for healing.


End file.
